A data collecting device for collecting data (hereafter referred to as operation data) indicating the operating status of various facility equipment in a so-called facility equipment control system installed in a building and/or the like has been known from before.
In the above-described case, an operator accomplishing work such as maintenance and/or the like on the facility equipment control system must periodically go to the location (for example, a prescribed location inside a building in which the facility equipment control system is installed) where the data collecting device is located in order to do work. That is to say, it is necessary for the operator to accomplish work such as confirming at that location operation data collected by the data collecting device or storing such data on a mobile information terminal and/or the like for purposes of detailed analysis. Consequently, this work is extremely labor intensive.
Hence, various technologies have been proposed for monitoring operation data remotely so operation data can be swiftly confirmed without the operator needing to go to the location.
For example, Patent Literature 1 proposes a data collecting device for collecting operation data in accordance with collection items by storing and interpreting item definition files defining collection items for operation data.
In addition, Patent Literature 2 proposes a facility equipment control system comprising a station for compressing and transmitting operation data related to air conditioning equipment, and a management device connected to the station, for receiving operation data.